Telephone devices used for telemarketing are generally known. Such devices may operate to process either incoming or outgoing calls. In the simplest case, an organization controlling the telemarketing process may provide a bank of telephones and a corresponding group of agents to man the bank of telephones. As calls come in, an agent may answer the call and responds to concerns of the caller. When an agent is idle, the organization may provide an outgoing list of customer contacts, which the agent may call when the agent is otherwise not occupied.
In more sophisticated organizations, an automatic call distributor (ACD) may be provided to route calls to idle agents. The ACD may be connected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) through one or more trunk lines. Often a single telephone number is disseminated to the public for purposes of contacting the organization. The PSTN, upon detecting the disseminated telephone number, routes the calls to the ACD through the one or more trunk lines.
Along with delivery of a call, the PSTN may also deliver information about an incoming call along with the call. For example, a dialed number identification service (DNIS) utility will provide a number dialed by the caller along with the delivered call. Such a utility is important where the organization has a number of departments within the organization, each charged with handling a different subject matter with regard to incoming calls.
Another utility operating from within the PSTN is automatic number identification (ANI). ANI provides a telephone number of a caller along with a call. ANI may be used by a ACD to identify a customer at the instance of call arrival, instead of after the call is answered by an agent.
By relying upon such information as DNIS and ANI, a controller of the ACD may select an agent who is most qualified to answer a call based upon a number dialed or upon an identity of the caller. Further, using ANI, customer records can be retrieved and displayed for the benefit of an answering agent at the same instant as call arrival.
While telemarketing organizations using ACDs are relatively efficient, there is a growing tendency to maximize resources within such organizations. ACDs are often used to receive and place calls over broad areas resulting in an increased workload.
Because of the increased workload and tedium of telemarketing, misunderstandings and disputes occasionally arise between agents and customers. Sometimes, the disputes degenerate into emotional confrontations, which tend to damage the image and success of the organization. Because of the importance of telemarketing, a need exists for a means of controlling an emotional content of a verbal exchange.